Intelligence Quotient Test
by Fei Mei
Summary: Saat liburan, Marauders galau karena gak ada kerjaan. Saking gak ada kerjaannya, mereka pun nekad untuk mengerjakan tes IQ. Bagaimana hasilnya? ONESHOT


Fict ketiga Fei yang pake model Q&A!

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, segala fandom atau iklan atau kata kiasan yang ada disini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

**WARNING**: Judul tidak 100% sesuai dengan isi cerita. Sepertinya cerita ini terdapat hal yang termasuk chara bashing, tapi Fei sama sekali tidak bermaksud karena ini humor, alias Fei tidak serius mengejek chara tersebut. Jika Anda tidak menyukai chara bashing dalam bentuk apapun, silahkan langsung tekan tombol 'back'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intelligence Quotient Test**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini murid-murid Hogwarts sedang libur. Bukan, bukan karena sekolah ditutup gara-gara si kepala sekolah korupsi, tetapi karena saat ini memang sedang libur kenaikan kelas. Cuaca cerah sekali hari ini, matahari sangat bersahabat. Saking bersahabatnya, si matahari yang unyu layaknya matahari di Teletubbies itu bisa menyebabkan kebakaran. Kebakaran apa? Bukan, bukan kebakaran hati, tetapi kebakaran rumah! Ng, kayaknya kebakaran rumah juga bisa bikin hati terbakar, deh. Baiklah.

Intinya, karena libur panjang dan bingung mau ngapain, alhasil Marauders remaja singgah ke rumah satu-satunya anggota Marauder yang pakai kacamatanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan James 'bokep' Potter. Kenapa dibilang 'bokep'? Ya iyalah, kacamata tebel begitu hanya ada 3 kemungkinan penyebabnya: pertama karena kebanyakan baca buku pelajaran. Ini tidak mungkin karena nilai James juga selalu jelek, kok, jadi pasti dia gak belajar. Kedua karena kebanyakan melihat layar, mau layar televisi, ponsel, maupun komputer. Masalahnya, James tinggal di dunia sihir yang tidak memungkinkah adanya barang elektronik. Karena yang pertama dan kedua bukan alasan tebalnya kacamata James, maka alasannya pasti yang ketiga: kebanyakan baca majalah bokep! Lho, kok kita ngomongin James mulu sih?

Omong-omong, yang mengusulkan agar mereka kumpul di rumah James adalah Sirius. Yep, Sirius Black yang baru-baru ini digosipkan berpacaran dengan Remus Lupin, walaupun gosip tersebut disanggah Remus (padahal Sirius yang awalnya nyebarin itu gosip –nista banget nih orang…). Peter yang memang selalu menganggur ikut-ikut saja usul Sirius, sedangkan Remus dipaksa Sirius.

"Oke, jadi ngapain kita (kalian) disini?" tanya James.

"Ng, entah, ada yang punya ide?" tanya Sirius balik.

"Elah, elu yang ngajak kumpul disini, kenapa lu yang tanya mau ngapain?" ujar Peter yang tumben bisa marahin (?) Sirius.

"Abisnya, gua galau nih…" ucap Sirius.

"Kenapa?" tanya James.

James dan Peter melirik Sirius yang lagi galau, sedangkan Sirius menatap Remus dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pandangan penuh harap. Terus, Remus ngapain tuh ceritanya? Dia cuekin tatapan mata penggemarnya (baca: Sirius) dan masih asyik aja baca buku setebal 1000 halaman yang daritadi ia pegang.

Melihat arah tatapan Sirius, James langsung paham –Peter belom paham karena dia lemot. LE _to the_ MOT, LEMOT –alias lemah otak, alias lamban, alias bolot, alias lelet, alias….udah lah, lanjut aja.

"Lu lagi baca apa sih, Mus? Seru banget kayaknya!" kata James sambil merampas buku Remus, lalu membaca judul buku tersebut, "Hm? Apa nih… '_Intelligence Quotient_'?"

"Itu kepanjangannya IQ, gak tau ya?" kata Remus.

"Tauk lah gua…hm? Ada tes IQ-nya nih! Coba yuk!" ajak James. Elah, udah kayak IQ-nya tinggi pengen dipamerin aja…

Dan jadilah Marauders yang super gaje kuadrat itu duduk mengelilingi buku tes IQ milik Remus. Masing-masing menyalin soal yang ada di kertas putih di hadapan mereka lalu mengerjakannya. Mari kita lihat jawaban-jawaban (gaje) mereka!

.

**Pertanyaan pertama: Lengkapi kalimat berikut. 'Aku tambah kamu sama dengan kita. Tetapi itu semua berubah ketika …'**  
**James**: Ketika negara api menyerang!  
**Sirius**: Ketika ada dia?  
**Remus**: Ketika aku dan kamu berubah.  
**Peter**: Karena Remus (jauh) lebih pintar dari James dan Sirius, maka gua ikutin jawaban Remus!

**Pertanyaan kedua: Manakah yang lebih ramai, suara anjing atau suara gamelan?  
James**: Suara gamelan, soalnya bisa kedengeran sampe satu kampung!  
**Sirius**: Suara anjing lah, kan suara gua cetar membahana badai! (karena dia bisa berubah jadi anjing…)  
**Remus**: Suara anjing. Enggak, bukan karena Padfoot. Tapi logikanya, suara anjing itu menggongong, sedangkan suara gamelan cuma gong. Nah, lebih panjang suara anjing deh.  
**Peter**: Err…ng, gue pilih 'atau' aja deh.

**Pertanyaan ketiga: 7 + 7 = …?  
James**: Bentuk luka anak gue dimasa depan! (kok tau?)  
**Sirius**: Segitiga!  
**Remus**: 14.  
**Peter**: Kalkulator gue sih nunjukin angka empatbelas…

**Pertanyaan keempat: Siapakah yang paling keren di antara Todo Naoya, Suou Tatsuya, Arisato Minato, Narukami Yu?**  
**James**: Untung gue otaku (hah?), jadinya gue milih Minato yang rambut cakep!  
**Sirius**: James stres ah, cakepan Narukami Yu lah, rambutnya kayak Morgan SM*SH!  
**Remus**: …hah?  
**Peter**: Ng, ng, ng, ng, ng ('ng' aja terus =="), ng, ng, ng, Tatsu aja deh.

**Pertanyaan kelima: Apakah benar di '****Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town' si tokoh utama bisa menikah dengan **_**Harvest Goddess**_**?  
James**: Hah? Emang bisa? Kayaknya enggak deh…  
**Sirius**: Katanya sih bisa, tapi gua belom pernah nyoba…  
**Remus**: Enggak.  
**Peter**: Tadi gua buka wikia sih katanya bisa.

**Pertanyaan ketujuh: Soal keberapakah ini?  
James**: Ih, dodol nih yang bikin soal. Dia yang bikin soal, padahal ada nomor, masih aja nanya. Jawabannya 7!  
**Sirius**: Iya, jawabannya tujuh!  
**Remus**: Ng, ini soal keenam.  
**Peter**: Ih, Remus dodol ah, masak gak bisa liat ada kata-kata 'pertanyaan ketujuh'? Jawabannya adalah 7!

**Pertanyaan kedelapan: Siapakah nama adik dari Doraemon?  
James**: Doremi?  
**Sirius**: Doremi. Panjangnya adalah Doremifasolasido!  
**Remus**: Nobita mungkin (hah?)  
**Peter**: Doremi.

**Pertanyaan kesembilan: Ada berapakah personel JKT48 yang aktif saat ini secara keseluruhan?  
****James**: 51.  
**Sirius**: Nah kan, giliran ini deh James langsung nyantol. Hm, gua ikut deh, 51.  
**Remus**: Err…48?  
**Peter**: 23.

**Pertanyaan terakhir: Jika Anda memiliki grup / genk, siapakah yang paling ingin Anda musnahkan jika Anda dipersilahkan untuk melakukannya?  
James**: Peter si anak bawang.  
**Sirius**: James 'bokep' Potter.  
**Remus**: James 'hentai' Potter.  
**Peter**: James 'cabul' Potter.

.

"Okeh, udah selesai!" kata Peter riang layaknya Tobi si anak baik dari fandom antah-berantah.

"Sip, ayo kita kirim," ujar Sirius.

"Kirim kemana?" tanya Peter.

"Nih, ada alamatnya. Gue bacain ya… '_Jika sudah selesai, silahkan kirimkan kertas jawaban Anda ke Jalan A, Blok B/1, Perumahan C, RT 1/7, Kecamatan D, Kelurahan E, Kota F, Provinsi G, Pulau H, Negara I, Benua J, Lempeng K, Dunia L._' panjang bener…" kata Remus.

"Gak sekalian aja tuh, sampe Z?" ujar James yang masih kesel gara-gara ketiga sahabatnya menuliskan namanya untuk jawaban pertanyaan terakhir.

Lalu Marauders pun memasukkan 4 carik kertas kedalam amplop coklat dan mengirimkan amplop tersebut ke alamat yang tertera melalui pos burung hantu. Hah? Apa gak pusing tuh burung hantunya? Sebodo teuing ah.

Semenit setelah burung hantu keluarga Potter melesat keluar dari jendela untuk mengantarkan kertas jawaban Marauder, burung hantu itu pulang lagi dengan membawa amplop warna putih. Loh, kok cepet banget?

"WOI! Ternyata alamat ini letaknya di sebelah rumah lo, James!" seru Remus yang sempat melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Elah, swt banget deh…

"Elah, gua lupa rumah gua kan blok B/2…" gumam James.

Lalu keempat pemuda tampan (minus Peter) itu membuka amplop itu bersama-sama (gimana caranya? Entahlah). Didalam amplop itu ada secarik kertas, Marauders lalu mebacanya. Berikut isi kertas itu.

.

**HASIL TES IQ James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, beserta komentar**

**James Potter**: Anda pemuda yang pintar. Tetapi kata pintar itu sendiri dimasukkan ke dalam banyak kategori. Dan kategori Anda adalah pintar dalam hal yang cabul. Bertobatlah, Nak! Lalu, jangan mengerjakan hal setengah-setengah. Kalau memang gamer, masak tidak tahu jawaban nomor 5?

**Sirius Black**: Jadi orang jangan terlalu narsis, tolong, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sebenarnya Anda termasuk kreatif, sayangnya ada beberapa jawaban Anda yang merupakan hasil contekan. Sayang sekali. Ckckckck.

**Remus Lupin**: Anda adalah tipikal anak yang jenius. Saya sangat menyarankan Anda untuk segera keluar dari genk Anda karena mereka kurang sepadan dengan otak jenius Anda. Akan tetapi, jangan terlalu banyak belajar dan baca buku nonfiksi terus menerus. Masak JKT48 saja tidak tahu? Astaga, memangnya Anda tinggal di jaman batu?

**Peter Pettigrew**: Ingatlah bahwa nama panggung (?) Anda adalah 'Wormtail', bukannya 'Tobi si anak baik'. Jangan terlalu sok tahu, dan jangan menyontek berlebihan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah mengikuti tes IQ kami**

.

"WOI, APA-APAAN INI!" teriak James kesel.

"Tau, gaje banget sih ini, gua bukannya narsis, tapi terlalu mencintai diri gua sendiri!" kata Sirius kesel juga, padahal dia gak sadar bahwa 'narsis' itu sama dengan 'terlalu mencintai diri sendiri berlebihan'.

"Kok gua merasa terhina ya?" tanya Peter yang pundung di pojokan sambil memasukkan jempol kakinya ke mulut (hah?).

"Lo memang hina, Wormtail," ujar Remus sambil berdiri. "Dan gua akan ngikutin saran orang yang kasih kertas ini. Gua akan keluar dari Marauders! Dadah semuanya!" kata Remus sambil melambaikan tangan, tersenyum gaje memamerkan gigi kuningnya –maaf, gigi putihnya, lalu ber-_apparate_ dari rumah James.

"Remus! Jangan tinggalkan akuuu! TANPAMU AKU GALAAAUU!" seru Sirius dengan gaya yang super duper sangat lebai sekali kuadrat.

"Sirius, ayo kita bales dendam," kata James. "Lo mau ikutan, gak, Pete?" kata James lagi yang tumben mau ngajak Peter.

"Ayo, ayo!" kata Peter.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Remus sedang dalam perjalanan ke pasar. Ia dimintai tolong oleh mamanya untuk beli sejumlah belanjaan. Maka pergi Remus si anak baik (?) ke pasar dengan tas dan daftar belanjaannya. Di suatu jalan, Remus bertemu dengan seorang tukang becak (?). Tukang becak itu bilang,

"Moony maafin Marauders ya…"

Remus rada _sweatdrop_ dan ngarep dia salah dengar. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia berpapasan dengan sekelompok tukang ojek(?). Layaknya paduan suara, para tukang ojek berkumandang (?),

"Moony maafin Marauders ya…"

Tambah sweatdrop-lah si cowok manis itu. Sampai ia di pasar, ia membeli sayuran yang namanya terpampang di daftar belanjaannya. Si tukang sayur ketika melihat Remus, langsung berkata,

"Moony maafin Marauders ya…"

Aih. Remus jadi pengen cepet-cepet pulang ke rumah. Benar juga. Setelah selesai belanja di pasar, ia langsung naik angkot(?) terdekat biar bisa lebih cepat sampai rumah. begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, saat Remus membayar si supir angkot, sang supir berkata sebelum pergi,

"Moony maafin Marauders ya…"

Astaga. Apa-apaan sih?! Lalu baru saja ia mau melangkahkan kaki memasuki pagar rumahnya, mamanya yang ada di dalam rumah berteriak meminta Remus untuk sekalian membawa masuk koran yang ada di pagar.

Karena Remus adalah anak baik yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan rajin menabung (gak nyambung), ia mengambil koran yang dimaksud. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat berita utama yang terpampang di koran:

'_Terjadi ledakan di rumah di Jalan A, Blok B/1, Perumahan C, RT 1/7, Kecamatan D, Kelurahan E, Kota F, Provinsi G, Pulau H, Negara I, Benua J, Lempeng K, Dunia L._

_Masih belum jelas apakah penyebab ledakan yang terjadi yang hanya di bangunan tersebut._

_Omong-omong, Moony maafin Marauders ya!_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT DENGAN SEGALA KEUNYUAN AUTHOR~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aih, Fei unyu banget astaga… #terharugaje  
Udah ah, Fei gak mau bikin yang modelnya Q&A lagi, udah tiga nih soalnya. Yah, walaupun Fei juga (sangat) menikmati nulisnya sih… #ditamparmasal

REVIEW!


End file.
